


Ron to the Rescue

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M, Singing, community: fanfiction100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron attempts to save his fiancé from an attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the hp100 prompt "Help," my 100quills table, prompt #54, "Music," and my fanfic100 table, prompt #58, "Dinner."

“Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!”

Ron burst into the kitchen, wand drawn and wide eyed. “I’m here!” he cried.

Harry, who had been stirring pasta sauce at the stove, whirled around in surprise. “What? What’s wrong?”

Seeing nothing threatening his fiancé, Ron put his wand away. “I heard you screaming for help,” he said. Though the war was over, many Death Eaters had evaded capture and the couple had been threatened many times.

“It’s a song,” Harry explained. 

“You sounded like you were being tortured.”

Harry frowned. “I was just singing, Ron.”

“Oh.” Ron blushed. “Never mind.”


End file.
